


Galliard

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Os pensamentos de Porco sobre Reiner.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 4





	Galliard

Este é para o homem que eu não esperava na minha vida  
mas ainda assim veio mudá-lo

Falar de amor é sempre complicado, especialmente quando você passou tanto tempo sozinho, viveu um relacionamento complicado ou simplesmente nunca se apaixonou. Portanto, peço que me entendam um pouco quando me perguntam sobre o amor e não sei o que responder.  
Quando te conheci, nunca imaginei que iríamos tão longe. Você não era meu tipo e, para ser honesto, não estava nos meus planos. Eu vivia numa situação complicada e o que menos esperava era que o amor batesse à minha porta. Não fui bom para você, mas pelo menos sempre tentei ser honesto.  
Você está calmo, eu sou mais indisciplinado. Você está na lua e nem tenho certeza se estou na Terra. Talvez você não me entenda, você precisaria estar no meu lugar para poder entender todos os demônios que estão dentro de mim e que muitas vezes me impedem de me entregar completamente.  
Me assusta ver você tão positivo, com aquela vontade de comer o mundo. Estou com medo e devo aceitar que muitas vezes sinto medo de você; não me leve a mal, só tenho medo de me machucar com tudo isso. Às vezes não tenho certeza do que quero e meus pensamentos complicam minha existência; não está em meus planos machucar você também.  
Cada dia eu te conheço mais e experimento infinitas emoções contraditórias; Às vezes você me assusta, às vezes me surpreende, na maioria das vezes me faz apaixonar, mas também costumo me perguntar "o que estou fazendo aqui?" Eu não queria me apaixonar, não foi planejado; Estou sozinha há muito tempo e não sei mais como viver um relacionamento, como ser amorosa, como agir com você.  
Aceito que não quero ser o cara que não quer se apaixonar de novo, pelo contrário, quero sentir amor e me entregar totalmente a ele, mas estou com medo. Tenho medo de me machucar, de ficar em ruínas de novo; para dar meu coração que me custou tanto para curar, e tê-lo de volta para mim despedaçado novamente.  
No tempo que nos conhecemos, você me fez sentir coisas que nunca pensei que voltaria a vivenciar, e sei que ao seu lado posso viver novas aventuras, posso sentir novas emoções, posso conhecer um mundo que eu não tinha ideia que existia. Não sei se você é a pessoa certa, mas quero descobrir.  
Sou complicado, admito. Não é fácil entrar na minha vida; Costumo ser ranzinza, irritante, hostil e pensar demais nas coisas. Ao meu lado quero alguém que me dê estabilidade, sem cair na rotina e numa zona de conforto. Eu quero que você fique ao meu lado, mas continue tão livre quanto antes. Eu quero que você esteja na minha vida, mas que respeite minha independência.  
Vou entender se um dia você quiser ir embora, mas hoje quero que você fique ao meu lado, que caminhemos juntos e cresçamos como gente; que você tire o melhor de mim, assim como eu tentarei fazer com você. Eu quero estar com você, vamos caminhar devagar.


End file.
